Just One More Step
by Reun
Summary: He was given approximately one week in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to prepare for the final battle against Majin Buu. How would a little kid like him cope with the overwhelming responsibilities of being the world's last stand?
1. Chapter 1

_This one-shot serves as an entry for a writing contest held by ImmaGoten in YouTube._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>I honestly have no idea why I'm doing this.<p>

I know that in just a little while Piccolo and Majin Buu will be here and perhaps I should be warming up like Trunks is now, but I feel like releasing everything that I have in mind now so I don't lose concentration when fighting Majin Buu later. Perhaps that's why I'm writing this, and maybe it'll help me feel better.

Around five and a half hours ago, Piccolo contacted Trunks and I through our minds saying that he was bringing Majin Buu to our chamber. He also said we shouldn't mess around like last time, because this Majin Buu is stronger than the fat one. He put so much trust in us and his expectations were very high… I wonder why?

Oh, yeah, I think I know. Trunks and I—and also Gotenks—are the only hope left for the others now. They said the future of the world is in our hands, although that time I really didn't understand why it had to be like that. We're still young and we don't wanna die… why did it have to be us? Why not the others? Was it because I'm the son of Goku and Chichi, and the brother of Gohan, and Trunks is the son of Vegeta?

Daddy was the saviour of the world. He had saved the universe twice before I was born. He was a very nice guy! When I first met him around one week ago, he played airplane with me. I can fly, but being held by daddy made me happy. Then when he was about to go, he held me in his arms again. It was sad that he had to go so quickly, but I'm glad I finally got to meet him.

Mommy was the strongest human woman I've ever known. She taught me how to fight, her cooking was delicious, and although she could be very angry if I did something bad, she always hugged me after that. Her hug was very warm and comfortable. Mommy also didn't like it if I turn into a Super Saiyan because she said I looked like a little monster, but she didn't hate me for that. I loved mommy.

And Gohan was a great brother! I loved him very much because he was very smart and kind to me. He was very strong, and he was the one who defeated Cell. Sometimes he would ask me to be his sparring partner and he also taught me how to fly. He had a few video games which he often played with me, and I liked it whenever we played together and beat one or two games in less than six hours. He also looked cool in his Great Saiyaman uniform! When I grow up, I wish I can be as cool as him.

But now they're not here anymore. Why? Why did they have to leave me? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I couldn't stop wondering why I had to face everything. I was scared… I wasn't ready… I tried to be strong because I didn't want Trunks to see me cry and cry all the time, but sometimes I couldn't. Whenever I felt sad, I wandered deep into the chamber so he didn't notice and let it all out… but I think he already knew.

One night I had a very bad dream. Daddy, mommy, and Gohan were all there and we were playing together. I always like it when they're smiling, because I feel happy too. But then when we were chasing each other, the old granny with the crystal ball came, and she said it was time for daddy to go. I didn't want him to go! I held on to him so that he wouldn't go, but then he started to fade away. When I turned around to face mommy and Gohan, they were also fading away! They said that they loved me very much, that they—especially daddy—were very proud of me. But then the granny suddenly turned into Majin Buu and started blasting everything and laughing crazily… I also saw daddy, mommy, and Gohan being beaten by him… but I couldn't move my body to help them. I couldn't even scream. It was terrible…

When I woke up, I was a bit surprised because Trunks was sleeping beside me. Then I sat up and saw that his position was so weird. He was asleep, alright, but only his head and arms were on the bed. He was actually kneeling on the floor. That was strange, why would he do that? His body could've gotten sore! Before I got to wake him up, though, I saw him holding something… it was a soggy handkerchief. Why was it wet? Oh… I must have been crying in my sleep. I knew because I felt my eyes sting a bit and my pillow was also damp. So Trunks had been staying up to watch over me? Then he must have seen my crying in my sleep! Not good… I didn't want Trunks to see me as a crybaby. I was afraid that I'd become a burden to him.

When later I spoke to him, he didn't want to admit that he was staying up for me. He said he couldn't sleep and was walking around the room when he finally got tired and fell asleep beside my bed, but I knew he was lying. If he couldn't sleep and was just walking around, why would he need a handkerchief? When I asked him about it, he finally admitted that I was right. I was embarrassed of myself and apologised for burdening him, but he didn't mind. He even said that I could always tell him if there was something that I needed to talk about, and he'd be happy to help. Trunks is a very good friend and I'm glad that he was always ready to help me move on.

Then for the next three days we trained mostly as Gotenks. At first, we couldn't turn into Super Saiyan 2 as hard as we tried and we didn't know why, but then I remembered Gohan said it needed you to be very emotional or something like that. I didn't know what "emotional" means, but when Trunks told me while inside Gotenks that being emotional was like when you were filled with intense feelings, I remembered about the loss of mommy and Gohan and started to get very sad and angry. It looked like Trunks's mind noticed this and I thought he was gonna help me, but then he kept saying bad things about daddy, mommy, and Gohan. How could he do that? He was supposed to be my best friend, and best friends help each other! I got very mad at him. I couldn't stand it anymore, and suddenly I felt something inside Gotenks's mind snapped as a burst of energy rushed out of our body.

That was the first time Gotenks turned into Super Saiyan 2. It turned out Trunks said all those things to drive us closer and closer into this form. He was helping me after all… but I still thought he was very mean by making me mad like that! But I guess it was okay, because thanks to him we've gotten even stronger. Now Gotenks can even turn into Super Saiyan 3 just like daddy! The long hair is so cool! Trunks then made a plan which he was very sure it would work perfectly. It sounded great, too. I'm sure we're gonna finish the fight with a blast! Trunks also said Majin Buu would pay for what he'd done to mommy and Gohan.

Yeah… I won't let them be sad anymore. I'm gonna show them that I can do this! I will defeat Majin Buu for good! After that, they will finally be able to rest in peace…

Mommy, Gohan… you're angels now, just like daddy, arentcha? Gohan told me an angel is someone who's very kind, in heaven, and always watching over you… so watch over me, okay? I will do my best with Trunks and make you proud!

Oh, Trunks just called me. He said Piccolo and Majin Buu would probably arrive in about five minutes, so I gotta prepare myself. Trunks has been my timekeeper because I dunno how to keep track of time in the chamber. I need to make sure I thank him for that, and also for everything he's done for me…

This is it. It's time to end this… mommy, Gohan, I'll defeat Majin Buu for you! Daddy, I'll fight with courage! Trunks and I are everyone's last hope, but I know I can do this…

… because I love you. And I always will. And I won't let your deaths go to waste.

Majin Buu, my father is Son Goku, the legendary warrior who sacrificed himself for the world. My mother is Son Chichi, and I believe she's the bravest woman who ever stood up against you. My brother is Son Gohan, whom I love very much, and I won't forgive you for doing such a horrible thing to him.

My name is Son Goten. I may be the last member of my family, but I'm not gonna fight alone, because I have my best friend, Trunks Brief, with me. In just one more step, we will defeat you!

* * *

><p><em>Post-note: The fic ends here. The next chapter is just an update on the status of how this had fared in the contest, you can just skip it.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is just my expression of gratitude to you guys.

Let me use this opportunity to thank you guys for your continuing support. This fic has won the second place for ImmaGoten's 2,000 subscriber contest! The contest was my first writing contest ever and the outcome was really a boost to my passion in writing. And if there is any fellow contestant who happens to read this, I believe we all have done our best! The fact that we have stepped up and compete shows just how gutsy we really are! :)

Once again, I thank ALL of YOU since without you, dear readers, whose constant support, reviews, and criticisms always keep me immersed in writing, this fic—as well as my other ones—wouldn't be brought into existence.

See you next story, then! :)


End file.
